


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Nouis, i dont know, nouis relationship, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nouis as boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> nouis drabble hail satan

"Will you two stop snogging for two seconds?" Liam teased, rolling his eyes and pushing himself off the couch.  
"No," said Louis, who reconnected his lips with Niall's.  
Niall grinned into there kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis' small waist and pulling him closer.  
"This is my cue to leave," Zayn said, following Liam off the couch.  
Niall and Louis seemed to not notice the lack of Liam and Zayn's presence as the kiss had deepened and Louis was now on Niall's lap, straddling him.  
Niall pulled away to grin up at Louis. The angle Louis was sitting seemed to highlight his defined jawline and thick lashes.  
"What?" Louis asked, half smiling.  
"You are beautiful." Niall said, pulling Louis on top of him by his hips.  
Louis scrunched up his nose and buried his hands in his face, trying to hide his blush.


End file.
